Posągi Malucii (Tajemnicze drzwi), cd.
Kilka uwag technicznych o posągach Malucii Pomnik zmodyfikowany (stojący po prawej stronie sali tronowej) przy odlaniu z litego złota ważyłby jakieś dziesięć ton. Można to łatwo policzyć. Typowy chemik w tej sytuacji w oparciu procentowy udział poszczególnych atomów w ciele człowieka wyliczyłby ich łączną masę w 1/12 mas atomów węgla, po czym podzieliłby przez uzyskaną liczbę masę tej samej ilości atomów złota i przez uzyskany w ten sposób współczynnik przemnożyłby średni ciężar osoby o tym wzroście. Choć sposób ten jest, wbrew pozorom, prosty nawet dla laika, jak niżej wykażę nie ma on sensu, ze względu na konieczność zastosowania wielu przybliżeń na kolejnym etapie oszacowań. Postąpię jeszcze prościej - ciało człowieka w 70% składa się z wody, której średnia gęstość wynosi 1 g/cm**3, z kolei złoto ma gęstość 19,32 g/cm**3. Jeżeli więc królewna Malucia ważyłaby 35 kg, to posąg ze złota w skali 1:1 ważyłby co najmniej 675 kg (zaraz objaśnię dlaczego "co najmniej"). Jej pomniki są jednak dwumetrowej wysokości (bez koron) Przy założeniu, że księżniczka Malucia ma 120 cm wzrostu, mając przy tym ugięte nogi, toteż ich skala jest rzędu 2:1. Oznacza to, że owo 675 kg trzeba pomnożyć przez 2 do sześcianu (potęgi trzeciej) - pomnik jest trójwymiarową bryłą, której każdy wymiar wzrasta dwukrotnie względem oryginału - czyli 8 Można się o tym łatwo przekonać, przeprowadzając następujące doświadczenie z sześciennymi klockami. Po ustawieniu jednego klocka na stole, dostawiać kolejne, aż do uzyskania dwukrotnie większego sześcianu. Trzeba do tego 2x2x2 klocków, czyli 2**3, co równa się 8. Ten sam wynik da próba z dowolnymi innymi klockami prostopadłościennymi - reguła ta stosuje się do wszystkich brył trójwymiarowych.. To już będzie jakieś 5400 kg. Jednak to obliczenie jest tylko pierwszym przybliżeniem, bowiem pomija kilka spraw: # W płucach człowieka znajduje się powietrze, którego masa jest znikoma w porównaniu do złota o tej samej objętości. # Fryzura także składa się głównie z powietrza, z niewielkim dodatkiem włosów. # Posąg trzyma berło, ma na głowie koronę, jest ubrany w sukienkę. Pierwsze dodaje stosunkowo niewiele, bo jakieś 200 kg. Drugie ma już znacznie poważniejsze konsekwencje - oba końskie ogony ważą co najmniej 1500 kg (dla elipsoidy obrotowej 40x40x60 wychodzi blisko dwie tony), a fryzura Malucii jest nieco podniesiona i ma grzywkę. Berło ma jakieś 60 cm, masa złotego walca o tej długości i średnicy *5 cm to ponad 22 kg, 20 centymetrowa głowica w kształcie kuli zwiększa jego ciężar do stu kilogramów; korona ma skomplikowany kształt i trzeba by tu uczynić to co Archimedes, by ustalić jej objętość - może ważyć nawet ćwierć tony. Jeszcze mniej dokładne muszą być szacunki względem masy sukni posągu - jak nietrudno stwierdzić lupą, typowy materiał włókienniczy, podobnie jak nitki z którego go utkano, zawierają sporo powietrza. Sama sukienka posągu jest bryłą o złożonym kształcie - spódnica (ok. 150x60 cm), wielowarstwowa, marszczona i ozdobiona kokardkami, a wypełniona powietrzem przestrzeń w miejscach gdzie top nie przylegał bezpośrednio do ciała pierwowzoru (np. bufy rękawów) raczej nie jest pusta. Nie da się w żaden sposób ustalić nawet średniej grubości materiału. Całość prawdopodobnie ważyłaby kilka ton. Kilka rad dla Malucii i młodocianych złych królowych Poważnym problemem jaki sprawiają posągi ze złota, jest to, że przy znacznej gęstości złoto jest metalem stosunkowo miękkim, plastycznym i bardzo rozciągliwym. W rezultacie ręce i boczne końskie ogony mogłyby się złamać pod własnym ciężarem. Głowy posągów księżniczki Malucii są nieco przekrzywione, koński ogon położony dalej od płaszczyzny symetrii działałby jak dźwignia, wywołując siłę skręcającą, co prowadziłoby do gięcia cienkich szyj pomników. Na dobitkę całość stoi na niezbyt grubych i ugiętych nogach - nawet gdyby jakoś oparły się zginaniu przez potężną masę, posągi miałby tendencję do przewracania się. Oczywista, władając potężna magią berła, Malucia mogłaby temu zaradzić odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Wszakże wystarczy kilka prostych poprawek, które zaradziłyby temu bez użycia magii, czyniąc jednocześnie pomniki znacznie bardziej widowiskowymi. Znaczny ciężar posągu można przenieść na podstawę stosując wewnętrzny stelaż. Wysoka, symetryczna fryzura, będzie mniej zginać szyję, którą można bez pogorszenia ogólnego wrażenia pogrubić, zakrywając okalającym ją naszyjnikiem, dodatkowe boczne podpórki łatwo przeprowadzić we wnętrzu kolczyków o wisiorach sięgających ramion. Spódnica sukni powinna być rozszerzana na boki - co umożliwi podparcie łokcia ręki trzymającej berło oraz dłoni drugiej - a także sięgać podstawy pomnika. Wewnątrz skomplikowanej krynoliny łatwo rozmieścić podpory przenoszące ciężar na podstawę; w przypadku posągu z odsłoniętymi nogami, wyśmienita będzie spódnica rozbudowana do tyłu (z tiurniurą i trenem) - w fałdach łatwo ukryć odpowiedni stelaż zabezpieczający wysoką, masywną statuę od przewrócenia (podobne rozwiązanie zastosowano w Kolosie Rodyjskim). Taki posąg niezbyt pasuje do zasad politycznej poprawności i obecnych poglądów na modę dziecięca, za to bez wątpienia niesłychanie spodobałby się Malucii. Wszakże jeśli tak wiele osiągnęła jako dziesięciolatka, dysponuje wprost wymarzonymi kwalifikacjami do stanowiska złej królowej z bajki. Można zakładać, że najpóźniej w 12 roku życia posiądzie całą magię wszechświata, zmieni wróżki i syreny w służące, a jednorożce w siłę pociągową złotej karocy i wieść będzie życie składające się wyłącznie zabaw i rozrywek - tyranizując wszystkich z diamentowego pałacu sięgającego chmur, nie będzie się musiała przejmować ani polityczną poprawnością, ani ustalonym odgórnie przez przeróżne autorytety odpowiednim ubiorem dla osoby w jej wieku.